


Mates

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Au, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every other angel finds a mate, only Sam doesn't. He tries of course, but in the end it just doesn't work out and he fears that he will stay alone forever. So after the mating celebration for his brother he decides that he needs some time alone, but he has no idea that this will change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mates

Sam sighs heavily, his wings folding behind his back, weak and defeated. Now his brother is gone too, he finally found his true mate. Sam knows he should be happy for Dean, but it’s hard to be happy. They had been together for years already, seven years and only now they finally mated, which meant only one thing; Dean would now live with his mate and Sam will be left alone.

It’s not like he never tried, but it seems he’s the only angel in existence that just doesn’t have a mate. His friends, his brother, everyone around him falls in love and for Sam the time just passes, he’s long over the age of where he’s even attractive for other angels. It’s not fair, he doesn’t deserve to be alone, so why can’t he finally find the one? Year after year Sam waits for the angel, the one that is his true mate, and every year his hopes to finally find them sinks. He’s thirty-three now, far over the age angels normally mate.

After the ceremony for his brother, where he tried to be as happy as he could pretend to be, Sam leaves the now happy couple and decides to visit the small creek a few miles away. He might not find a mate, but he still wants to look good and his wings have the habit of getting dirty, probably because they hang down so often. Normally they are white, with silver and blue feathers forming a beautiful pattern, but no one except from himself ever admires them.

He zaps himself to the creek, a place he often goes to and where he can bathe in peace and groom his wings. He gets out of his clothes, carelessly lets them fall to the ground, before he walks into the warm water. It’s always his favorite thing to do, when his skin is surrounded by this warmth, his wings flowing in the water like clouds in the sky. It’s almost magical. He knows his wings are beautiful, no one needs to tell him that, but his only wish is for someone else to think the same.

Maybe things would have been different if Sam wasn’t so introvert, but it was just the way he was. After so many years he knew no unmated angel even laid their eyes on him anymore, he was too old, despite always taking care of his appearance. It was just something the other angels could sense. He wasn’t young and strong anymore, no one would ever fall in love with him. Maybe it was time to accept it.

Sam doesn’t notice he’s not alone, doesn’t notice the two angels not too far away, sitting on the grass. They noticed him though and both of them shared a look, surprised, shocked, but most of all stunned. Lucifer and Gabriel always come here when another mating celebration was held, annoyed by all those happy couples and their love declarations and never before was someone else here.

“Who is this?” Gabriel asks, turning around now.

“No idea, I never saw him before.” Lucifer shakes his head, eyes observing the boy in the water closely.

The two angels are unmated too, but their case is different, more difficult than Sam’s, maybe even unique in all of existence. They couldn’t mate separately. No one knew why and no one ever explained anything to them, they just knew that, if they ever found a mate, they had to share them. This thing was nothing to make the search easier of course and that was also the reason the two had given up on ever finding their true mate. Who wanted to be claimed by two angels? Not many, they tried that.

“He is pretty.” Gabriel states and Lucifer nods, his wings spreading slightly behind him before draping over the other angel carefully. Gabriel’s golden wings brush against Lucifer’s white ones slightly, the angel smiling. “And he’s unmated.” He adds.

“Don’t even _think_ about it. He will be like the others, no one wants two mates.” Lucifer sighs and turns around, away from this angel that won’t ever be the one.

Gabriel rolls over, resting his head on the others lap, golden eyes locking with icy blue ones.

“What if it’s him? What if it’s him we’ve been searching for so long? Do you want to waste the chance?”

“Gabe, I don’t want you to get hurt again.” Lucifer sighs, hand brushing through the others hair gently. “Remember the last time? You were devastated, I don’t want you to suffer again.”

“I know, but something about this one is different.”

The two angels look back at the lonely one, who just now climbs out of the water. Lucifer has to admit that he’s not only pretty, he is gorgeous. A little older than most unmated angels, but younger than them for sure. The angel slips back into his clothes before sitting down on the small pier, feet hanging into the water.

“I will go over to him.” Gabriel suddenly decides and jumps up, nearly knocking Lucifer over.

The older one follows his example, he knows when Gabriel set his mind on something he wouldn’t give up, and it’s not like he wouldn’t find the angel appealing too. There is something about him, that’s definitely true. They walk over in silence, the other angel not even noticing them.

When they are close Lucifer suddenly holds Gabriel back, who was just about to say something. The younger one looks at him confused, but Lucifer lays a hand on his ear, signing him to listen. And he does.

The other angel is crying, now they can both hear him. Gabriel isn’t so sure that it’s the right thing to approach him anymore, apparently he wants to be alone, why else would be come to such a lonely place, crying? This time it’s Lucifer encouraging him though, Lucifer who knows how much Gabriel wants this and who knows that he is the sweet and nice one of them.

“Hey there.” Gabriel says with a soft voice, trying not to intimidate the unknown angel, but he still cringes at his words before peaking over his shoulder. He just stares at the two angels, not quite sure what they want or how he can explain that he’s sitting here, crying, while a party is going on.

“I’m sorry, we didn’t want to startle you.” Lucifer jumps in, kinda hurt by the sad look in the others eyes.

The unknown angel shakes his head and turns back around, sighing.

“Just leave me alone please. I can’t stand another happy couple right now, I’m sorry.”

Gabriel and Lucifer share a confused look before they notice that their hands are entwined and Gabriel lets out a soft laugh.

“No, no. We are not mates, don’t worry.” He smiles, trying his best to sound friendly. “We don’t have a mate. Can I ask you why you are crying?”

“I don’t know why that’s your business.” He says, his wings slowly wrapping around himself as if to protect him. “I just want my peace.” He whispers.

“Come, Gabe. I told you it’s a mistake, it’s not him.” He wraps his arm around the other one and leads him away before he can protest. This all goes so wrong, he can’t risk him being shattered again. Suddenly they hear the sound of flapping wings though and Lucifer turns back around.

“What do you mean, I’m not him?” the other angel asks, now on his feet and looking at them puzzled.

Sam can’t help but look at these angels and wonder. At first he thought they were mates, their hands were clue enough, but he can’t sense their bond, something about them is off. They did startle him at first, but now that he looks closer at them they don’t seem to be intimidating at all anymore. The shorter one looks very cute with his golden eyes and the long hair, the tall one seems to be the exact opposite of him, rough, strong, but still very handsome.

“Look, it’s idiotic and you won’t even talk to us, so let’s just leave and forget this happened.” The taller one saya, but the short one nudges his chest.

“Lucifer, no! Why do you say that?” he sounds upset and Sam steps back a little.

“He’s not interested, okay, Gabe? Just forget it already!” the one named Lucifer almost yells and Sam is so surprised by it that he takes another step backwards, falling right into the creek again.

For a moment Sam doesn’t even realize what happened, he sinks down, his wings pulling on him and it feels like he’s flying, above him two silhouettes appear against the sun, dark shadows and nothing more. That’s when he knows if he doesn’t swim now he will drown, but he’s already at the bottom of the water, so with one strong push he shoots up and out of the water.

“Are you alright?” “Did you hurt yourself?” “We thought you would drown!”

Shocked and concerned voices reach Sam’s ears before he manages to wipe his eyes clear and when he looks at the two angels, kneeling on the pier, he smiles.

“No, I’m fine.” He laughs. Like this they aren’t intimidating at all, they just look cute. “I’m Sam, by the way.”

“Lucifer and Gabriel.” Gabriel smiled and offers Sam a hand to help him climb out of the water.

Thankfully Sam accepts and soon stands next to them on dry ground again, now soaked from head to toes. He could have left the clothes on at the beginning too, wouldn’t change a thing now.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to scare you two.” Sam apologizes and scratches his head. “I’m just clumsy I guess.”

“Forget it, it’s fine.” Gabriel smiles, but Lucifer’s smile is gone again.

“Come Gabe, let’s go. I’m sure Sam wants to go home and dry himself.”

“But – Luci, wait!” Gabriel runs after the other one, who’s already a few steps away and Sam suddenly feels bad, as if the worst thing in his life is happening right before his eyes.

“W-Wait!” he yells and thank god, the two angels stop and turn back around. “What did you mean with I’m not him?” He wants to know again.

Lucifer sighs, visibly unhappy with what he’s going to say next, but Sam wants to hear it so badly.

“We are looking for our mate, that’s all. Gabriel had the crazy idea it could be you, but…”

“Your mate? You mean, his?” Sam asks confused.

“No.” Gabriel answers, his eyes darkening a little. “ _Our_ mate. We can only mate together, not separated.”

“Oh.” It’s all Sam can really say, this is something he never heard before and yet… he doesn’t find it weird at all. If they can only mate together, then why are they still without a mate? Two angels like these, handsome, strong, caring… how come no one became their mate already?

The three angels look at each other in silence, all of them feeling the same strange thing, but none of them can define what it is. It’s not warm or cold, somehow this feeling is… bright. As if someone lightened a fire inside them, but they know no one did.

“It’s you, isn’t it?” Lucifer suddenly asks, unable to believe his own words. “I can feel it.”

“I don’t know.” Sam says truthfully, because he never felt like this before. Is this what Dean felt when he looked into his mate’s eyes? Is this what they call the _forming bond_?

“Sam, if it’s you, I promise you we will never leave your side.” Gabriel says hopefully. “We’ve been looking for so long now…”

“How do I _know_ if it’s me?” Sam asks. He wants to know it too now, more than ever before.

“Give me your hand.” Lucifer says and Sam holds it out, waiting what would happen.

The angel carefully takes Sam’s hand and holds his own against it, slowly entwining their fingers. And Sam can feel something, this light in him intensifies, but still, something is… missing. Lucifer seems to notice it too.

“Gabriel, please.” He nods at him and Gabriel takes Sam’s other hand, mimicking Lucifer’s actions before doing the same with Lucifer’s free hand.

Sam closes his eyes, his whole body filling with warmth when the two angels hold his hands, it’s so peaceful that tears shoot into his eyes. Never before did he feel something so wonderful, felt so whole. This is it, this is what he had been missing for so long. Slowly he opens his eyes, there are no words in him to express how he feels, he doesn’t even know if he could talk at all. He just throws himself into Lucifer’s arms, pulling Gabriel with him and when their wings wrap around each other he knows he finally found his mate, even better; his _mates_.


End file.
